For You
by Isabella248
Summary: Dobby's last thoughts as he lays dying...


**A/N: Just wanted to get this story out of my head. Plus, I like the little elf that had sacrificed so much for Harry. This is just my take on his thoughts during his final moments of life.**

~O~O~O~

"For You"

There was no denying the fact: I was dying. The pain in my chest was enough to tell me that it was far too late to save me. My lungs were gasping for breath, my heart was beginning to slow, and my vision was blurring.

The knife had plunged too deep inside me, had caused too much damage, that no amount of medicinal magic would've helped me, nor alleviate the pain that ran through my body like poison. I could try fighting to stay alive, but I wasn't that strong. I had never been that strong. At least...not until I met _him_.

Despite the pain that had numbed my body into paralysis, and regardless of the sadness I felt that I could not live as long as I wanted to, I felt no regret. In fact, among the pain and sorrow, there was a certain happiness inside me, one so strong that for a moment, I forgot about the pain and the fact that I was dying, and thought back to when I had first met..._him_.

He was a twelve-year-old boy, wearing clothes far too big for him and looked too skinny for it to be considered healthy. And yet, he was everything I imagined he would be. I had heard many stories of how great a wizard he truly was, but that didn't compare to the goodness that seemed to shine from him, from his kind smile, his gentle voice or his compassionate eyes.

Eyes almost as green as mine.

I had tried to protect him. I did everything I could to protect him, to stop him from going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in hopes that he would not fall victim to my old master's evil plot. But I failed. I was so scared when my old master had raged that Harry Potter went into the Chamber of Secrets, and I couldn't have been happier when I realized he came out alive!

And then, he did the single most compassionate act that truly made me draw closer to him: he freed me. He liberated me from my horrible masters and gave me the chance to live my life out the way I wanted it; a life filled with happiness and held no place for cruelty or sorrow.

I found employment at the school, which I cherished because I was able to be near him. I did all I could to keep him safe. I gave him gillyweed I stole from the Potions master-what a truly horrible man he is, too!-so that he could make it out alive in that forsaken tournament. I showed him the Room of Requirement so that he and his friends could secretly practice magic, and even warned him when that dangerous toad-like woman was coming.

I couldn't stand that that horrible Kreacher could say such things about someone so good! He should be thankful that he has to serve under the wonderful Harry Potter; had it been anyone else, he would have been subjected to the cruelty and neglect that I once suffered. Kreacher should be grateful that he has Master Harry for a master.

I didn't like Kreacher very much, out of jealousy for him serving Master Harry and anger that Kreacher would talk so horribly of him. But I was willing to work with Kreacher, willing to spy on that Malfoy boy, willing to go without sleep for a week...for him. It was always for Master Harry Potter and his friends, Master Ron and Mistress Hermione. I would do absolutely anything for Master Harry.

I would even go back to that awful Manor...for him. To save him and his friends. To take him away so that He-who-must-not-be-named would not kill him. I shuddered at the thought.

But yes, I am happy. Because Master Harry is safe. He's sitting right beside me, unharmed, far away from those horrible wizards. He is safe. That's all that matters.

And yet...something is wrong. Master Harry is looking at me with such horror and pain. What's wrong?

Then, his eyes drew to the knife in my chest, and I looked down as well. I was bleeding.

"DOBBY!" Master Harry cried out.

Such a sad thing, I couldn't bear to hear the sadness in his voice. I longed to reach out and pat his shoulder, but I couldn't find that strength.

"Dobby-no-HELP!" he cried out. "HELP!"

_Don't be sad_, I wanted to say. _Don't be sad for Dobby. Please, don't be sad. _With much pain and effort, I raised my arms toward him, wanting to hug him, but my feet crumbled. Master Harry caught me and laid me on the cold grass.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die-"

There were tears streaming down Master Harry's face. It almost made me smile, how it seemed that, even now, Master Harry would look at me like he did when we first met: with nothing but compassion and warmth in his eyes.

His eyes...eyes as green as mine.

I turned my head slightly and my eyes met his. There was nothing but love and pleading on his face. Such a kind face.

I felt sadness again. There was so much that I wanted-needed-to tell Master Harry. I need to tell him how happy I am that I had met him, how much I had enjoyed our time together, how not a day went by that I didn't wish that I was his House-elf. Because if I was, I would've happily served him for all my life.

Because I love him. I love Harry Potter. He was the master any House-elf would've pleaded to work for, the master that would love them as much as they could possibly love him. And of all the House-elves that live, it I was-Dobby-who had been fortunate enough to find him first.

"Harry...Potter...I whispered. I had enough strength to say that...and it was enough.

_Be happy_, I thought. _Be safe. And remember me. Because everything I've done, from the moment I met you to now...it has always been for you. For you._

The last thing I saw were those green eyes.


End file.
